Love Will Always Win
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: A war is finally raging against Naraku, but because of laws, the girls are not alowed to fight. Will love survive this dark time, and what surprises will it bring? InuKag, MirSan (ON HOLD)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer (for all chapters) : I own nothing but the stuff in my room. And Inu-Yasha does not live in my room. (Darn. ^_~)  
  
Author's Note: This story has an interesting origin. If you wanna hear it, keep reading. If not, you can skip this little bit.  
  
I was looking through CDs for fluffy songs to do romance fics to, when I came across a horde of them by Faith Hill. Then, as I listened to them all to get a feel for them and try to find the story waiting to be told inside them, I had images of them all connected in a single story. Behold, this fic! ^_~  
  
So, here it is, my romance/drama and first PG 13 fic. Yea! ^_^ Please enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
No way over it  
  
No way around it  
  
If we want it we have to go through it  
  
Fight for love  
  
And the world tries to break us down  
  
But the world will bend  
  
And the fight will end  
  
Love will always win  
  
~ "Love Will Always Win"  
  
Faith Hill 


	2. You Give Me Love

Author's Note/Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
Chapter One: You Give Me Love  
  
~*~  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"  
  
WHAM.  
  
"GODS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Inu-Yasha cried angrily from the ground.  
  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHY!" Kagome screamed, stomping through a flowery field on her way to the well.  
  
"*NO*, I *DON'T*!" Inu-Yasha growled in annoyance. "So why don't you ENLIGHTEN me?!"  
  
Kagome whirled around. Inu-Yasha could suddenly see in horror that she was crying.  
  
"You were comparing me to HER again!!" Kagome seethed, tears streaming with furry down her face.  
  
Inu looked at her in shock. "When. . . when did I do that?"  
  
Kagome glared, the tears glistening in the sun. "When you said that Kikyo had liked these flowers too," she gestured towards the pretty pink flowers that blossomed all over the field.  
  
". . . But why is that bad?" Inu-Yasha asked, his curiosity genuine. "They *are* very pretty flowers. Why are you so ticked off that I mentioned Kikyo used to like them too?"  
  
Kagome faced her back to him again, her arms crossed. "It- it- when you compare me like that. . ." her voice shrank. "It makes me unsure of who I am and. . . and how you feel about. . . me. Me as a person. Me not being Kikyo."  
  
Inu got up slowly, and walked over to Kagome. Reaching out, he took hold of her arm and gently turned her to face him.  
  
She looked up at the haniyou with wide, tear filled eyes.  
  
He bit his bottom lip gently and wiped her tears away gingerly.  
  
*You turn around  
  
Then you ask me behind tears of doubt  
  
Just what do I see in you  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I know sometimes it seems we barely get by  
  
But you don't see how much you do  
  
To get me through*  
  
"What *do* you see in me, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered, her voice wavering. "What is it about me that kept you from killing me on all our adventures, apart from that damn rosary?"  
  
"Well. . . you're- you-" He struggled with the right words.  
  
*When the world is cold  
  
And I need a friend to hold  
  
You give me love. . . you give me love  
  
And when my hope is gone  
  
And I feel I can't go on  
  
You pick me up  
  
You give me love. . . you give me love*  
  
"You're special. They're something about you that makes you different then everyone else. You see me as more then just a half breed."  
  
"But you *are*," Kagome whispered. "You're a very special person."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled gently at her, still cupping her face in his hands. Then he frowned, but more at himself then her. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad. . . But haven't I told you over and over, time and time again that you're not Kikyo? That you ARE special?"  
  
*I apologize  
  
If I never told you what you were in my eyes  
  
Oh baby, let me tell you now  
  
Every day  
  
Looks sweeter knowing  
  
You'll be there in every way  
  
Now how can you say that's not enough*  
  
Kagome was quiet for a moment, then leaned into Inu-Yasha, hugging him tightly.  
  
Though surprised at first, Inu-Yasha hugged her back, just as tightly.  
  
*'Cause when the world is cold  
  
And I need a friend to hold  
  
You give me love. . . you give me love  
  
And when my hope is gone  
  
And it feels I can't go on  
  
You pick me up  
  
You give me love, you give me-*  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, "that I over reacted. I guess I. . . I'm worried that I'll lose. And," she smiled sadly, "what would be more pathetic then losing to a dead girl?"  
  
"Lose? Lose what?" Inu asked curiously, looking down at Kagome. She just smiled a small smile and hugged Inu-Yasha tighter.  
  
"Never mind, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha shrugged, deciding it wasn't worth worrying about. Instead, he let himself take in Kagome's sweet sent until he was almost drunk on it.  
  
*Everything my heart desires  
  
Morning sun and midnight fires  
  
Someone there to share my dreams  
  
With you I have everything  
  
When the world is cold  
  
And I need a friend to hold me  
  
You give me love. . . you give me love  
  
And when my hope is gone  
  
And I feel I can't go on  
  
You pick me up  
  
You give me love*  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha. Her eyes were dry now, but there were still red trails down her cheeks from where the tears had flowed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied looking down at the girl in his arms. He wished he could keep her there forever.  
  
"Do. . . would you mind if I. . ."  
  
"If you. . .?"  
  
*Yeah, when my world is cold  
  
And I need a friend to hold me  
  
You give me love. . . you give me love  
  
And when my hope is gone  
  
And I feel I can't go on  
  
You pick me up*  
  
Kagome leaned forward, almost on tip toe, until her and Inu-Yasha's lips touched in a fiery kiss.  
  
*You give me love!*  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Yeah, there are still chapters coming! ^_^ Fun huh? Yes, there will be a plot to this! (Isn't that a great idea of mine? A PLOT! ^_~ ::laughs::) 


	3. Breathe

Author's Note/Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
Chapter Two: Breathe  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha's lips were jammed together in a fiery kiss, their tongues exploring the others mouths hungrily.  
  
Kagome hugged Inu-Yasha closer. 'This feels. . . so right. . .' She beamed to herself and deepened the kiss further, under the early evening's warm golden sun and the bright blue sky.  
  
*I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
  
And I, oh, I've  
  
Never been this swept away*  
  
As the kiss deepened further, Kagome's knees gave way, bringing the pair of them slowly to the ground, and they lay in a entanglement of limbs in the soft pink flowers.  
  
*All my thoughts just seem  
  
to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
is the beating of your heart*  
  
'I never want this to end,' Inu-Yasha thought, running his hand through Kagome's long hair as she ran her hands over his back and neck.  
  
*And I can feel you breathe  
  
it's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we  
  
need is just to be!  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
And baby, isn't that the way love's  
  
supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe*  
  
Kagome snuggled deep into Inu-Yasha's chest, wrapping herself in his open haori, pulling them closer together and feeling incredibly happy.  
  
*In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
All the walls come tumbling down  
  
Closer then I've ever felt before  
  
and I know and you know  
  
There's no need for words right now*  
  
Inu-Yasha held Kagome close to him, kissing her gently along the jaw.  
  
"I love you, Inu-Yasha," she whispered, laying on top of him slightly, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back, leaning up slightly and kissing her, which she responded to by covering them both with the top of Inu's haori, giggling, and kissing him deeply.  
  
*And I can feel you breathe  
  
it's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we  
  
need is just to be!  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
And baby, isn't that the way love's  
  
supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe!  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you makes me that way. . .*  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Ending Author's Note: I wasn't sure what Inu's robes are called, but I've heard them refereed to as a haori before, so that's what I called them. Sorry if I'm wrong! ^_^;  
  
Ra, this fic is embarrassing to write, so I hope you're all enjoying! (though I have to admit, it is kinda fun. . . in a weird way. ^_^;;;;)  
  
Anyway, I know this fic probably sucks, but it's really just an experiment to see if I can write more then just pointless fluff.  
  
Er- though that is kinda what this is. . .  
  
Oh, whatever.  
  
Hope you're enjoying! ::looks pleading:: Please don't flame me, but review! Thank you! Ja ne! 


	4. Talk of War

Author's Note: At first, I was going to make each chapter a song fic, but then my ideas for this blossumed further then I originally thought it would. Besides, all songs chappies would get boring! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: See prologue  
  
Chapter Three: Talk of War  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha appeared back at Kaede's hut a little later that day. Kagome was wrapped in the first layer of Inu's haori, and Inu was holding her hand. Kaede raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"What's with the haori?" Sango asked, sitting on the steps of the hut polishing her boomerang and raising a suspicious eyebrow. Miroku began snickering behind her and getting dangerously close- in Sango's opinion- to her butt.  
  
"It was cold," Kagome said simply, trying and failing not to blush.  
  
"Yeah, it tends to be cold when one isn't wearing any-" Miroku began, snickering, but was interrupted by a boomerang hitting his head with a force.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at the monk, but since he was already knocked out, there was nothing he could do but wait for him to wake up so he could knock him out again.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, Kaede, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat around the fire talking about the few remaining shards and the demon Naraku.  
  
Of course, Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms long ago, but that was expected.  
  
"It seems," Kaede said gravely, "that Naraku's web of deceit has ensnared more people then we could ever have imagined. There is a cry from many for a war against him to start."  
  
"But what kind of threat could a bunch of mortal men give?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not much, I'd think," Sango put in.  
  
"True, but they- the men- have begun calling on the help of willing demons, as well as other men," Kaede explained. "And even numbers will overpower magic and might, after a time."  
  
"But why does this concern us?" Inu-Yasha asked, boardly fiddling with his Tetsisiga.  
  
"If war begins, then all the men will be taken with it, to fight," Kaede replied, glancing at Inu-Yasha from the corner of her eye.  
  
"So? Fighting is what we've been doing this whole time," Sango replied, a note of irritation in her voice. "Why would this be any different?"  
  
"You girls would not be allowed to fight, for one thing," Kaede replied seriously, looking at Sango and Kagome from over a bowl of soup. "There are laws in this time that forbids females from fighting. So Inu-Yasha and Miroku would be taken to war, whether they like it or not, and you two and Shippo, because of his age, would stay behind."  
  
Kagome looked alarmed, and tightened her hold on Shippo a little as she scooted a bit closer to Inu-Yasha. "But- they can't do that!"  
  
"They can, and will," Kaede sighed. "But do not worry just yet. This has yet to happen, and hopefully, it will not at all."  
  
Inu-Yasha said nothing, instead choosing to glare at the fire, thinking.  
  
Miroku looked seriously from Kaede to Inu-Yasha, and then looked at his staff, jingling it every so often to fill the silence that had decended.  
  
Sango sat shaking with furry, but when she spoke, her voice shook with fear. "Why would they forbid women?! How could they separate families and loved ones-?! Why?!"  
  
"You know the answer to that, Sango," Kaede replied, not looking up at her. "Men go and fight, woman stay and take care of the home and children. It's just the way life is."  
  
~  
  
Sango lay that night, still fuming. 'Why?' she thought, rolling over and staring at the ceiling, 'are they all so sexist?! I must defeat Naraku! Myself!'  
  
She nodded to herself in the dark. As she rolled over, she saw Kagome and Inu-Yasha in the dark. Kagome was laying next to Inu, and he had his arm around her. 'They look very cozy,' she thought, as she watched Kagome nuzzle her head into Inu's shoulder. 'I wonder what happened today. Whatever did, it sure changed them.' She smiled a small smile before she found herself thinking: 'I wish I had someone to hold me like that. . .'  
  
Suddenly disgusted with herself, she turned around again with her mind back on the war. Then she caught a glimpse of Miroku, leaning against the wall and staring out the window at the moon. He looked quiet and serious, like a statue bathed in pale moon light.  
  
Sango felt her eyes water up slightly. 'If the war. . . it does take place. . . I would have to be. . . separated from him. And the others. I don't think . . . I could stand it.'  
  
She closed her eyes tightly against her tears, rolling herself into a ball.  
  
Eventually, Miroku's eyes fluttered, and then closed without opening. He was asleep.  
  
At that time Sango looked up. He looked so beautiful when he slept. Calm and lovable. She felt herself smile. Miroku? Lovable? Right.  
  
She quietly sat up, wiping her eye on her sleeve, and then crawled over to Miroku. Leaning against his shoulder, she felt his arm go as if by instinct around her. She took in his sent of pine and cinnamon.  
  
'For one night,' she thought as she felt her eyelids droop with sudden sleepiness, 'I'll allow him to hold me. And for one night I'll let myself enjoy it.'  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
I hope you liked, and I hope everyone is in character!  
  
I had someone ask me to do Sango/Miroku romance once, and the only reason I hadn't is that I didn't know much (and still don't know much) about them. But I'm gonna try it here! ^_^;  
  
Please R&R, and I'll post the next chapter (whether you like it or not! ^_~) soon!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Love Will Always Win Pt 1

Disclaimer: No. . .  
  
Author's Note: I haven't had many reviews for this (sadness. . .) but that hasn't ever stopped me before! ^_~  
  
I have a lot of plans for this fic, and I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Things will get more exciting soon, I promise! ^_^  
  
Chapter Four Love Will Always Win Pt. 1  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning dawned brightly, light shining cheerfully through the openings in Kaede's old hut.  
  
However, the brightness of the day did not reflect the feelings that were being shown.  
  
"Gather! Gather men and demons of the village!" called a man from outside as trumpets blasted and people awoke.  
  
"Wha-?" Inu-Yasha groaned as he opened a blurry eye.  
  
"What's going on. . .?" Kagome whispered hoarsely as she sat up.  
  
"I have no idea. . ." Miroku muttered as he woke up, suddenly seeing Sango. "Lady Sango. . .?" he asked quietly, a loud debate going on in his mind of "grope or not to grope?"  
  
"Ugh. . ." Sango moaned as she opened her eyes. Remembering where she was she sat up quickly and glared at Miroku. "You better not have done anything- "  
  
"What were you doing?" he asked, his voice full of mild curiosity as the half of him that had said "grope" beat up the other half for letting such a chance slip between his fingers.  
  
"Sleeping, baka," she said, a pink tinge creeping up her features. "I must have just rolled over and leaned next to you. Don't get so excited."  
  
She turned her back to him and picked up her Boomerang Bone, gesturing to the door. "Anyway, we have to figure out what's going on out there."  
  
"What about Kaede and Shippo. . .?" Kagome asked, looking at the two still sleeping figures.  
  
"Well tell them what's going on when they wake up," Inu said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded, and got up herself.  
  
~  
  
As the four left the hut, they were instantly surprised by what they saw.  
  
Hundreds of men, demons, and even one or two other haniyous, were marching through town. All were wearing armor, carrying weapons, or waving a flag. A few even blasted trumpets and other random instruments.  
  
It was loud, crazy, and crowded. Children ran around, exploring, whereas adults looked terribly worried.  
  
"What's- what's going on?" Kagome whispered. "I thought war was only being talked of. . ."  
  
"It looks like the time for talk ended," Miroku replied gravely, watching as what looked like the army's leader crawled on top of a house and began yelling to the people the quiet down.  
  
"Hear this!" the man called on the top of the house, looking down at all the men of the village, "The time for action has arrived! According to the laws, all men, youki, and haniyou are to come with us to defeat the dreaded Naraku!"  
  
Scattered whispering passed through the packed crowed like a light wind.  
  
"Why should we?!" called one man.  
  
"Yeah! Why risk our lives for a demon that some of us have never heard of?!"  
  
"Ah, my friends," the leader called back, his armor glittering in the sun, and his black eyes twinkling. "Tis a terrible demon."  
  
"Terrible!" repeated the mans troops.  
  
"Though you may not have heard of him now, he will eventually come here, searching."  
  
The mans voice lowered to almost a whisper, it seemed, yet everyone could hear him loud and clear.  
  
"He'll a'come for your children and friends, your livestock and crops! He'll destroy this village and kill you all, as he has done to countless others!"  
  
Mothers clutched their children protectively, while the men glared up at the army man, as if sizing him up.  
  
"Don't you want the satisfaction," the man was saying, his shoulder length black hair waving in the warm summer wind, "to know that you brought him down before he came and destroyed all?! You are our future, men of the village! And you, as in accordance with the law and your senses, will help us fight!"  
  
"YES!" cried all the men.  
  
All the men, but a monk and a haniyou, who stood on the steps of Priestess Kaede's hut, without saying a word.  
  
"You have two days to prepare!" called the leader over the bustling crowed. "Two days! And then- to victory we shall go!"  
  
"TO VICTORY!" shouted back all the men as they scampered home with their families to polish their armor and weapons.  
  
"To victory. . ." repeated Miroku quietly.  
  
~  
  
"To victory!" the army leader cried triumphantly, raising his glass of wine.  
  
"Yes, to victory, my lord," replied three others who sat around the velvet draped table with the man.  
  
The leader pushed a strand of his black hair behind his ear and ran a hand over his maroon armor as if it were unclean.  
  
"Lord Baho?" asked one of the men curiously.  
  
"Yes?" the army leader, Leader Baho, replied, not looking up.  
  
"Do you really think this plan to get back Naraku. . . will it work?"  
  
Baho glared at the man, his hand gripping his sword. "Yes, it *will*."  
  
The servant gulped. "Of course, my lord, of course. . ."  
  
Baho looked out his dark red tent at the gathering men. "It will. . ."  
  
~  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked quietly, hand in hand, down by a river bank full of crystal clear water, where tall blossoming trees loomed over head.  
  
Pastel pink flowers danced lazily across the sky, but Kagome was only able to watch them with a heavy heart.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ." she whispered quietly, turning to face him abruptly, tears shining in her eyes. "I- I can't-"  
  
Inu's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, who burst into tears.  
  
*Hold me  
  
Like there's no tomorrow*  
  
"I can't let you go, Inu-Yasha," Kagome sobbed into his chest. "I might never- never see you-"  
  
Inu gently pulled her away, just enough to look into her eyes.  
  
"It will be okay," he murmured, wiping her tears away gently. "We'll be together again soon. And we still have two days. Don't cry, please don't."  
  
*There can be no sorrow  
  
Right here where we stand*  
  
Kagome nodded and swallowed, wiping the remainder of her tears away and smiling a watery smile up at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled gently back, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
*Living  
  
Only for a moment  
  
All I've ever wanted  
  
Is right here in my hands*  
  
They sat down by the bank of the river, dipping their feet into the cool water, watching flowers and fish drift or swim lazily by.  
  
Kagome took Inu's hand, and their fingers intertwined.  
  
"Do you really think. . ." Kagome began after a moment.  
  
"Yes. Kagome, I love you, and we've gotten through worse things before, haven't we?" he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled a small, sad smile. "We'll make it."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and then smiled back. "I know you're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Aren't I always?"  
  
*Some will say  
  
That we're sure to fall  
  
Try to build their walls  
  
Between us!*  
  
Kagome laughed and leaned against Inu-Yasha, her feet splashing the water. "Sometimes I don't know why I love you."  
  
"I do," Inu-Yasha replied seriously. "It's the ears."  
  
Kagome laughed again. "That's got to be it."  
  
There was another moment of silence, only this one was more relaxed.  
  
Then Inu-Yasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "This is for you," he said, handing it to her.  
  
Kagome took it curiously and opened it. Inside was a beautiful dark blue ring make of polished stone. It was cool and smooth in her hands as she put it on.  
  
"You *are* right, though, Kagome. There are people that don't want us to be together, and this war will be hard, especially apart," he said, looking out at the horizon, "But that ring will remind you that I'm always there for you, in heart and spirit at least."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears again as she hugged Inu-Yasha close. "I don't need a ring to know that," she whispered, smiling, "but I love it. Thank you, Inu-Yasha. . ."  
  
"Thank you for being with me."  
  
"It's my pleasure," she smiled, snuggling into Inu's lap as they continued to splash their feet in the steam, hands holding them together while the world tried to tear them apart.  
  
*No way over it  
  
No way around it  
  
If we want it  
  
We have to go through it  
  
Fight for love  
  
And the world tries to break us down  
  
But the world will bend  
  
And the fight will end*  
  
"I love you, Kagome. . ."  
  
"I love you too, Inu-Yasha," Kagome murmured, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he kissed her.  
  
*Love will always win* 


	6. Love Will Always Win Pt 2

Disclaimer: Still nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Oh gods, I am SO sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been so busy! School and drama club and homework and other stuff- I've barely had time for all of that, much less writing! ;_;  
  
So anyway, here is the next chapter, it'll probably be short, so I'm sorry. I have lots of ideas, but it takes so long to get them down, and I have another chapter fic to update, and more ideas for one shots. ::deep breath::  
  
^_^; Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five Love Will Always Win Pt. 2  
  
~*~  
  
Sango sat on the stares of Kaede's hut, hugging her legs and her boomerang to her chest. Kirara sat on her head, as if in an attempt to cheer her up.  
  
Sango was sorry to say it wasn't working.  
  
She looked up at the pink tinted sky and sighed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
The exterminator didn't jump when Miroku came out of the hut and sat next to her. She didn't even finch when he put his arm around her. However, she was ready to hit him when his hand started to wander.  
  
But to her amazement, it didn't.  
  
She choked, not knowing what to say.  
  
Miroku smiled gently down at her, as if understanding.  
  
And Sango found she didn't need to say anything. Instead, she buried her head in his shoulder and tried her best not to cry.  
  
*Hold on 'til we see tomorrow  
  
There is time to borrow  
  
'Til we own our own*  
  
But no matter how hard she tried, the tears refused to be held back. With a muffled sob, all the sadness began to pour out of her, until she found herself cuddled in Miroku's strong arms, where he cradled her gently.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, "it'll be okay."  
  
It'll be okay. . .  
  
*Walk on  
  
And our hearts will lead us  
  
But our hearts will need us  
  
To be steady and strong*  
  
It'll be okay. . .  
  
These words continued to echo through Sango's head. She wanted to keep them, believe them, and throw them away and forget about them all at the same time.  
  
"How can you say that?" she finally managed to choke out through muffled sobs as she looked up at him.  
  
"Because it's the truth," Miroku smiled lightly down at her again, drying her tears for her with a thumb.  
  
The demon-exterminator sniffled and hugged Miroku close. It was weird, holding the pervert, wishing for once that he would never let go.  
  
*So we can stand  
  
And face the fire  
  
Burning higher  
  
Surrounding us!*  
  
They sat there, in silence, rocking gently back and forth, back and forth, to the soft summer breeze while the blue sky turned pink and gray, and the many men and women prepared for the oncoming battle.  
  
*No way over it  
  
No way around it  
  
If we want it  
  
We have to go through it  
  
Fight for love  
  
And the world tries to break us down  
  
But the world will bend  
  
And the fight will end*  
  
It will be okay. . .  
  
'It will,' Sango thought to herself, her face pressed into Miroku's chest. 'It will.'  
  
*Love will always win*  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I know, really, really short. ^_^;; Sowwy! ::grovels:: I beg for forgiveness!  
  
Anyway, I plan to update soon, lots of ideas to use and all! ^_~  
  
After the sun sets, only one more day 'til the men leave! What will Kagome and Sango do?  
  
You'll see when I finally update, I guess. ^_~  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. When The Wrong One Loves You Right

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
Author's Note: Once again, it took me forever to update, I beg forgiveness!  
  
I want to thank all the reviewers who have been asking me to continue, it means a ton to me! :*)  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six: When the Wrong One Loves You Right  
  
~*~  
  
Inu and Kagome walked back to the well hand in hand as the sun set.  
  
Kagome looked up at the rising moon and sighed. 'One more day when the sun rises again. Only one. . .'  
  
Inu-Yasha looked mildly at the well. "Why are we here?"  
  
Kagome smiled a small smile. "There's something at home that I want you to bring with you."  
  
Taking his hand, she jumped into the well with him.  
  
In a rush of blue light and time traveling magic, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were back in the future.  
  
*  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs. Higarashi beamed as Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked into the house hand in hand.  
  
"Hi mom," Kagome said sadly, forcing a smile.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-niichan!" Sota squealed happily, hugging Inu-Yasha tightly, and then dragging him away. "Come on! I gotta show you my new game!"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled apologetically at Kagome, who grinned back, and allowed Inu to be dragged away by her little brother.  
  
Kagome was about to leave for her room when her grandfather grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Kagome, dear," he began, "I really don't see why you stay with that- that demon."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "What do you have against Inu-Yasha NOW, grandpa?"  
  
"Er- nothing!" he lied through his teeth, "I just think that it's rather stupid of you to stay with such a monster."  
  
Kagome just gaped at him.  
  
*I don't care what they think  
  
How they feel  
  
Or what they say  
  
You're everything I never knew  
  
I always wanna be there*  
  
"Inu-Yasha's not a monster!" Kagome cried, appalled. "Where is this all coming from? You know Inu-Yasha is very kind! He's always protected me!"  
  
"Dear, we're just worried that, I don't know, Inu-Yasha might. . ." her mother began, but her voice trailed off.  
  
"Might what? Might hurt me?" Kagome glared. "You know he never would!"  
  
"Maybe not physically. . ."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kagome said quietly, but both her grandfather and mother looked away.  
  
*I've been warned so many times  
  
They tell me I've ignored the signs  
  
But nobody knows you like I do  
  
The only one for me is you*  
  
"This is just stupid!" Kagome cried, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know what kind of pent up hatred you hold-!"  
  
"We don't hate him! We just. . ."  
  
"Well, I love him, and I want you to leave him alone!" Kagome hissed before stomping out of the room.  
  
*I can't stop  
  
Can't fight  
  
Can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
  
Can't run  
  
Can't hide  
  
Can't say no  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
Whoa-oh  
  
When the wrong one loves you right*  
  
'I can't BELIVE them!' Kagome thought darkly as she stomped to her room and slammed the door shut. She could hear Inu and Sota playing "Street Fighters" in his room.  
  
'How can they think his dangerous, when he protects me? Plays games with Sota?! They're idiots!" she glared at the door.  
  
*I'm getting tired of hearing that you're dangerous  
  
But they won't stop*  
  
She sighed, trying to let her anger go. Listening to Sota giggle and Inu- Yasha get very excited as he began to win the game, Kagome smiled, and began searching for her present to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Finally finding it, she packed a small bag, and decided it was time to leave. For good. 'Inu-Yasha is the best person I've ever met, I love him, and I want to always be there for him. I shoulda left this time a long time ago,' she thought, wrapping a sweater around her waist.  
  
*Until I leave, they won't believe  
  
That being with you won't break my heart  
  
So worried 'bout the road ahead  
  
They can't see that  
  
You're my best friend  
  
They're never gonna take me away from you  
  
Nothing they can do*  
  
She picked up the picture of him she kept on her bed stand. It was one she had taken of him in his god-tree, while he was looking at the moon. She smiled as she thought back on all their times together. 'I'm doing the right thing.' With that, she put the picture in her bag and headed into Sota's room.  
  
*I can't stop  
  
Can't fight  
  
Can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
  
Can't run  
  
Can't hide  
  
Can't say no  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
Whoa-oh  
  
When the wrong one loves you right*  
  
Inu-Yasha was now bouncing on the bed happily, as the TV screen blinked "Winner! Winner!"  
  
Sota giggled and tugged at Inu's ears as he crawled up on the Haniyou's back. "Let's play again!"  
  
"No," Kagome smiled, taking Inu-Yasha's hand and gently tugging Sota off his back, "we're going back."  
  
"Aw. . ." Sota pouted.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked. "I won!"  
  
"So I see," Kagome said dryly as the three of them looked at the screen, then headed downstairs.  
  
"Kagome," her mother said gently as Kagome tugged Inu-Yasha towards the well, "we didn't mean to upset you-"  
  
"Well, you did."  
  
"We're sorry-"  
  
"Mom, I'm going to stay in Fudal Japan."  
  
"For how long?" her mother asked quietly.  
  
"Forever. I'm sick of this. Good bye," she tugged Inu-Yasha, who was looking very confused, to the edge of the well.  
  
"But- but you can't stay back THERE," her grandfather yelled.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
And with that, she jumped back into the well, the moon shining brightly above them, just like it did in Inu-Yasha's time.  
  
*How can I walk away when the feeling's so strong  
  
I know you're where I belong  
  
They I let my heart make up my mind  
  
That's why I'll never say goodbye  
  
I'll never say goodbye*  
  
"Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha as they crawled out of the well and Inu-Yasha brought them both up into the god tree.  
  
Kagome sat in his lap on the branch, cuddling into Inu's chest. "Yes?"  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
Kagome frowned slightly. "They were just getting out some old feelings. Never mind."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, hugged her close, and decided to drop the subject. It sounded as if it still was a tender spot to prod.  
  
Kagome shook off her sadness, and then smiled at Inu. "Don't you want to know your present?"  
  
"I get a present?" Inu-Yasha smiled.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I got a ring to remind me of you, and you get this to remind you of me. . ." she smiled mysteriously at him, and pulled out a necklace. It was made of thick silver bands and had a black and white ying- yang at the center.  
  
"You're my dark," Kagome giggled, pointing at the dark side of the symbol.  
  
"And you're my light," Inu-Yasha smiled down at her, pulling the necklace on. Leaning forward, they kissed deeply in the moon light.  
  
*I can't stop  
  
Can't fight  
  
Can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
Whoa-oh, yeah  
  
Can't run  
  
Can't hide  
  
Can't say no  
  
When the wrong one loves you right*  
  
*  
  
Sango and Miroku still sat on the steps, Miroku hugging Sango tightly.  
  
Sango's tears had subsided, but she still felt a gaping hole inside her, a hole of sadness.  
  
"Don't worry, Sango," Miroku smiled up at the moon, "things will be okay while we're away. You'll find some nice exterminator as well, and forget completely about me."  
  
Sango looked at him in surprise. "I'll never forget about you."  
  
Miroku grinned, but it looked rather forced. "You say that now, but as soon as I ship out of here. . ."  
  
"That's not true! I can't believe you'd even THINK that!" Sango glared at him.  
  
Miroku looked slightly surprised.  
  
"You may be a pervert, and a lecher, and I may hate you sometimes, but I'd never forget you! And I don't want some exterminator!"  
  
"You don't? Then who. . .?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Just- I don't know," Sango looked away, slightly red. 'Someone like you. . . even though you're the worst person for me--- I want you. . . '  
  
They sat in silence, both slightly red, and both very aware of the other's arms.  
  
'I love you,' they thought, glancing at each other in the light of the moon, 'but how do I say it?'  
  
*Whoa-oh  
  
When the wrong one loves you right!*  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, that chapter probably sucked, I'm sorry, please R&R anyway! ^_^;  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
